James, Till I Forget About You
by DMHPluv
Summary: What if Kendall hadn't written "Till I Forget About You" for Jo? With a little help along the way, Kendall may just land his man! KendallxJames


What if Kendall hadn't written "Till I Forget About You" for Jo? KendallxJames

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and if I did they would be my man slaves!

"Till I forget about you!" The background music faded as the boys held the last note of the song, the audience went wild; screaming for more. The four boys just grinned widely and waved good bye to the crowd of people that had come to see them.

"That was awesome!" Carlos yelled wildly, jumping around like a mad man.

"Yeah it was," Kendall piped in "this was our best concert yet!"

"Kendall, that song is a hit! Too bad it didn't work on Jo" James said without thinking. Kendall seemed to deflate a little, Logan noticing his friend's attitude change promptly smacked James on his arm… hey no matter how much Logan wanted to hit him on the back of the head, he didn't dare touch James' hair for fear of getting his fingers broken. "Aw man, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

"Hey, it's all good. I'm over it already." With those parting words Kendall walked into the dressing room and shut the door.

"DOGS!" Gustavo bellowed. "That performance was mediocre at best! When we get back to L.A.- wait where's dog number one?"

"Dressing room," the three remaining members all piped in at once; while Gustavo looked at the dressing room they made a run for it all sprinting down random hallways. Gustavo shook his head at the three maniacs and just walked away to find Kelly.

"Best hiding spot ever!" James sang quietly to himself, as he crawled and elbowed his way through the air ducts of the concert hall. "Gustavo will never look for me here."

"Agh! I'm such an idiot!"

"That's Kendall!" James murmured crawling in the direction that the noise seemed to be coming from.

For lack of a better term… Kendall was freaking out. He was pacing back and forth in the small dressing room, tugging at his hair in a way that had James wincing whenever he saw the hand going towards the head.

"Why would I ever show the guys that song? I'm lucky that they thought it was about Jo! I should be thankful that they don't really know who the song is about… man what would everyone say if they knew Kendall Knight is in love with his best friend," with that being said Kendall flopped down on the love seat.

James was beyond shocked, first he finds out Kendall didn't really care for Jo, then he finds out Kendall is gay, and then he finds out he's in LOVE with someone in the band. James let out a squeak, which he will deny later on, as he realized the severity of the situation.

Honestly it wasn't a big deal if anyone in Big Time Rush was gay, c'mon they're in a frickin' boy band! No one thought Kendall would be though, he was the leader, the one everyone went to for support. If he was falling apart, who knows what would happen to the band. James knew he had to keep this as a secret… at least till he found out which one of the guys Kendall was in love with. Adopting secret agent mode, James slithered down the air ducts humming the Mission: Impossible tune.

The guys, minus Kendall, gathered in the backstage hallway outside the dressing room once Gustavo was gone. James took the opportunity to size Logan and Carlos up, wondering which one was Kendall's love.

James automatically thought Carlos honestly; he was the loveable one in the group. Always so full of life and happiness, he just drew people in. Logan drew people in too, he was a mystery to all but his closet friends, he would say something one moment and do something complete different the next.

'Hmm…' James thought, 'If I was gay, who would I go out with?' He shuddered thinking about how he would probably get hurt with Carlos (there was a possibility that "the face" would be hurt) and how he would fall asleep listening to Logan blather on about math problems. 'What would Kendall see in these guys?' He pondered… "Oh well, I'm getting a smoothie." James announced out loud as he flounced off.

"Do you think he's ever going to realize Kendall is in love with him?" Logan asked turning to Carlos. There was a brief pause before they both did and obnoxiously loud "NAH" waving a hand in a nonchalant manner.

"So I'm thinking operation match making?" Logan said calmly.

"Alright I'm in!" Carlos exclaimed, "we gotta talk Kendall into actually helping since they're both really thick."

"You have to talk to me about what?" Kendall appeared at the door.

"AHHHH" With that scream Carlos body slammed Kendall back into the dressing room and Logan following at a sedate pace. They had some convincing to do.

If anyone was listening outside the door they would hear a shouted phrase, "I'm giving up on him!" A pep talk, "You're Kendall Knight! You don't give up!" A question "Besides what if it works out?" And finally a declaration "All right! I'll do it!"

A couple of hours later:

"So we have the plan down?" Kendall asked. The other two nodded and Kendall yelled "Alright BREAK" and they removed them selves from the three person huddle they had created.

"Why do we always huddle when we scheme?" Logan asked.

"You're so dumb sometimes Logan!" Carlos laughed, although he stopped pretty quickly when Logan did not look impressed. "It's like hockey, we huddle to plan the play, we huddle to make the scheme."

"I need new friends"

Part One of Operation Matchmaker: Buy Him Something.

"Hey James, I was at the mall today and I was walking past a store and I saw a bandana I thought you would like." Kendall mentioned as he offered James a rhinestone embedded red bandana.

James took one look at it squeaked and jumped on Kendall. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed rapidly throwing his legs around Kendall's waist. "Ah, it's so pretty! Look at those rhinestones, it's perfect… like me!" he continued to fuss over the bandana, "Thanks so much Kendall! I'm gonna put it on now!" he jumped off the aforementioned person after giving him a kiss on the check.

"And he says he's not gay?" Carlos mutters as Logan and he popped up from behind the counter aka their hiding spot.

"I know, right!" Katie said popping out of a kitchen cabinet. The guys just stared and then dispersed.

Part Two of Operation Matchmaker: Make Him Jealous.

"Hey guys," James said as he flopped down in the lounge chair at the pool, "where's Kendall?"

"Oh, he's talking to the new guy," Logan offered with a wave of his hand in the general direction of Kendall.

James looked over and was dazzled, this guy, no this Adonis was perfect! He was latino, wavy wet locks past his shoulder, his eyes were green with thick lashes framing them, his body was perfectly toned and tanned, the water dripping down his abs and to the designer suit he was wearing making him look even more appealing. Even the Jennifers were paying attention to this guy. What was worse… it looked like Kendall was flirting with him.

James watched as Kendall touched the new guy's arm and took a little longer than necessary to pull away. 'Yeah, Kendall is definitely flirting' James thought as Kendall winked at the new guy before saying bye and heading towards them.

"Hmph, I'm way prettier," James huffed, turning back to his copy of "Man Fashion" and beside him, Logan smirked.

Part Three of Operation Matchmaker: Woo him.

It started with little things, a "you look really nice today James," or "James, you did awesome at the studio today". Then Kendall bought him a rose, a single rose. He then handed it to James, saying "it reminded me of you," and went to their shared room.

James maybe a little on the slow side (but he reasons with his looks he's allowed to be slow) but he wasn't that slow. The guys didn't seem to think he would notice them stop talking when he entered a room sometimes, or that it wouldn't be strange for Kendall to give him a rose. 'It really was a beautiful rose' James sighed 'and it was sweet'.

"James," a voice called making him whip around to see who it was.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?"

"You look really tense, I'll give you a nice massage."

"No, you don't… Ah… man Kendall… how did you get so good?"

"Oh, just stuff I've picked up."

"Ah, right there…"

Part Four of Operation Matchmaker: Jealousy again.

"Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro," Kendall sang in the shower.

James pouted into his cereal, grumbling something about stupid songs, stupid Kendall, and stupid too pretty and perfect new guys.

Kendall started singing the chorus again as someone knocked on the door, James went to open it… only to see Alejandro.

"Hi, is Kenda-" was all he got out before James slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Kendall asked emerging from the bathroom in only a towel.

"No one!" James shot out, making Kendall shrug and walk into their shared room. "Wait, has he… been working out? He looks good."

Part Five of Operation Matchmaker: Subtly Mention the Idea of Dating… or Not.

"Yeah, I think if everyone in the band was gay me and you would make the best couple."

James spat out his water as this was said and stared incredulously at Kendall, who shrugged and walked off. 'Hmm…' James thought.

Part Six of Operation Matchmaker: …

James looked away from Project Runway playing on the TV and saw Kendall walking towards him, determinedly. "Hey Kendall, about you-" he was cut off as Kendall yanked him up off the couch and collided their lips together. James immediately started kissing back and melting into the passionate kiss.

Eventually they broke apart for air.

"I was gonna say about you and me being a good couple you mentioned yesterday… I think so to. I was gonna ask you on a date, but you already did that with the kiss so you're paying this time." James smirked.

"About time you finally realized you were gay," Kendall said as he captured James lips again. "I love you James".

"I've known I was gay for a while, but when you were singing that blasted song, I realized I love you too."

"By the way, 'Till I Forget About You' was written for you."

James shrugged, "I know, Carlos and Logan told me yesterday,"

"Those buttheads…"

"They said something about you moving too slow and they were-" Kendall silenced him with a kiss.

As they went back to kissing, not noticing a smirking Katie videotaping all of it, wondering if it was better blackmail or worth the money she could make selling it to crazed Kames fans.


End file.
